For all time
by Aimi Kitsune
Summary: An InuyashaYugioh crossover. Currently one chapter. It's okay. shrug


For All Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Yugi or Inu.  
  
Mokubah:Except my brother!  
  
Aimi:No I don't! (mumbles Though I'd like to..) Are you trying to get me sued?!  
  
Mokubah:Well... Now that you mention it...  
  
Aimi:Mokubah!!  
  
Mokubah:Just kidding! Enjoy the fic!  
  
Aimi:Thank you.. Oh! I do own Aimi and Kari, though, cause their actually versions of my best friend and me. Hee-hee.. I love Seto...  
  
Mokubah:rolls eyes  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
It was another beautiful day in the city of domino. Local millionare Seto Kaiba was busy preparing for the next duel he would have with his biggest rival, Yugi Mutou. He had challenged Yugi the previous day, and the duel would be in two hours, but businessman had been so busy with his multi- national corporation that he had just gotten the spare time to prep his deck. "So what do you think, Mokubah? This trap card has been pretty useful to me in previous duels, but I'm wondering how it'll fair against Yugi's deck.." he said. "Don't worry so much, bro!" Mokubah reassured him. "I know you'll do just fine. Yugi's a pretty tough duelist, but no one can defeat you!" "I know.. I am a good duelist, and no one ever has defeated me.." he started. Seto paused. "No one but Yugi.." he added. Mokubah sighed. "Big brother, sometimes I wish you'd just let go of your grudge against him. I mean, there's nothing wrong with being beaten by the best, right?" Seto looked at his younger brother. His eyes were so bright and innocent. He almost couldn't bare to think of what it would be like for him living in the real world, where things weren't so simple and good didn't always win against evil. He sighed. "Yeah... I guess your probably right, kid. But if you can beat the best, you become the best. And as long as I'm dueling Yugi today anyway..." he trailed off, a sly tone to his voice. Mokubah rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Okay.. Okay.. Go have your little duel," he said laughing. "But don't forget, you also have a luncheon meeting with one of your clients in half an hour, so you'd better hurry!" "Crap! That was today? I guess my deck's fine. Besides, I have Obelisk and my Blue Eyes. Yugi doesn't stand a chance. I have to be going though - Now! I should see you sometime this afternoon, okay Mokubah?" he asked. He stuffed his deck into his pocket and started heading for the door. "Yeah, okay. I might even be at the game shop later and watch your duel. See ya, bro!" At that Seto left and headed to his next meeting.  
  
The Kaiba Corp HQ building was only about two blocks from the restaraunt where he was to meet his client, so Seto decided to walk. He looked down at his digital watch. "Fifteen minutes," he said to himself. "Plenty of time." He continued to walk at a steady pace for a few more minutes until he ran into something that stopped him. "Oh my god! Kari! Is that Seto Kaiba?!" a girl's voice screamed. "I can't believe it, Aimi! It's actually him!!" screamed another. Seto spun around to see two high school-age girls with bright eyes staring at him. "Kari! He's actually looking at us!" the first girl said. They both looked at each other and screamed at the tops of their lungs before running over to him. "Can I have your autograph?" the girl named Kari asked him. "Can I be your girlfriend?" asked Aimi. "Aimi!" "What? I wanna be his girlfriend!" Seto rolled his eyes. "Groupies.." he muttered. "I'm terribly sorry girls, but if you don't mind I have some business to attend to," he said coldly. The girls' expressions didn't change. "Can I at least have your e-mail?" Kari asked. "Or your phone number?" asked Aimi. He rolled his eyes again. Under normal circumstances he would have bombarded them with sarcastic remarks until they left, but he couldn't afford to be late. "Fine, whatever.." he sighed. He scribbled a number on a piece of paper and handed it to them. "Now can I please go? I have a corporation to run.." The girls simply stared at the paper with unbelievingly amazed looks on their faces. "Uh-huh," one managed to say as they walked off. Seto began to run, as he was now running a little short on time. In his rush, he accidentally ran right into someone as they came out of a store, knocking them both down. "Hey! Watch it!!" he cursed. He looked up, ready to hurt someone, and actually kind of hoping it'd been Wheeler he'd run into, but it was a girl. She had raven-black hair and dark beautiful eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- Are you okay?" she began to ask. 'Great,' Seto thought. 'Another love-sick girl..' "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.. I suppose now you'll be wanting my phone number or something?" he said, rather than really asking, as he got up. She looked at him in bewilderment. "What?! No.. But I think I'd like the name of the only man I've ever met more arrogent than my boyfriend. And are you going to help me up or not?" "Huh?" 'Boyfriend? That's good..' he thought. "You don't know me?" he asked as he held out his hand. "Nope. Afraid not. I'm not from around here." She took his hand and rose to her feet. Now that he looked he saw she was wearing a school uniform, but it was different than those of Domino High. "So?" she asked. "Seto Kaiba," he blurted out. "Well, Seto Kaiba, I am Kagome Higurashi," she said with a bright smile. "I-" he started. Then he remembered. "Kuso!! What time is it?!" "Uh.. About ten 'til-" "Crap!! I have to go! I've got five minutes to cover a block and a half, and Izume isn't the most patient man as it is!" "But-" "Sorry! Gotta go!" He ran off, leaving Kagome far behind. "But I wanted to see you again.." Kagome said to herself. She let out a heavy sigh. "Oh well.. I guess it doesn't matter.. Besides, I have a boyfriend. And I'd probably better get going myself or he's likely to tear half of Tokyo apart looking for me.. Inuyasha may not be the sweetest guy, but he does love me.." She let out another sigh. "So why do I feel so upset?..." Little did she know how important meeting Seto Kaiba that day would be to her future. Of course, who could know the results of any little thing they do in life, whether it be missing a ship or train that you later find was its last departure, to something as small as buying a new shirt that the person you were destined to marry just happens to notice? In any case, Seto Kaiba hadn't seen the last of Kagome Higurashi.  
  
"And where were you?!" a voice growled. "Relax, Inuyasha. My grandpa's thinking about having me transfer schools so it'll be easier to keep up with my school work and still be able to help you guys out here, so I was just checking one out," Kagome answered as she climbed out of the sacred well. "Excuse me, Lady Kagome, but how could going to a different school possibly accomplish so much?" asked the young monk Miroku. "Well," Kagome said, "everyone in my current school is starting to get supicious of all my absences lately. I had an almost perfect medical history until I turned 15, which, of course, is when I met you guys, but anyway, all the 'illnesses' my grandpa keeps telling them about are kind of unrealistic. He thinks transferring will help because the people at my new school won't know I haven't always missed school so much... And they don't know I don't have a dog..." she said slyly. "A dog?" Sango asked. "My grandpa came up with a great excuse that I have a dog that can alert me of 'approaching demons of illness', so I can get my homework before I come here each time. And since Inuyasha is always the one who comes and gets me, it's not entirely lying, right?" "Oh great.. So I'm your pet now?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. He began to sulk. Kagome laughed. "Aw... But your such a cute wittle doggie.." she teased. He just continued sulking. "Come on Inuyasha.." She became serious now. "You can't stay mad forever, you know. Besides, I brought you something.." she said tantilously. He looked to her. "Dried potatoes?" he asked hopefully. "Mm-hm!" She pulled the bag of chips out of her backpack and held it out to him. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He snagged the bag and hugged her. "Well.. Somebody's in a better mood," she said almost nervously. She was severely blushing. "Hey Kagome! Did you bring anything for me?" Shippou suddenly asked. He began to dig through her bag. "Shippou! Stop! I brought you something, too." She started to go to her bag to find Shippou's gift, but she found she couldn't move for Inuyasha's tight grip. "Hey.. Inuyasha.. Let go.." "Uh-uh! I don' wanna.." he said like a little kid as he cuddled her. "Inuyasha.. Quit it.." she complained though she was giggling like a little girl.. "Hey! I want my present!" Shippou yelled. "My Kagome!" he said in the same child-like tone. Shippou growled. He put his hands together like a gun. "Foxfire!!" Inuyasha jumped out of the way of the flame, taking Kagome (and his bag of potato chips) with him. He stuck his tongue out at Shippou. "Nyeh!" He leaped into a large tree nearby and set Kagome down. Then he jumped down, grabbed Kagome's backpack, and rejoined her there. "Hey! Inuyasha! Come down from there!" Shippou yelled. "Make me!" he answered. Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Way to go, King Kong.." he mumbled. Shippou simply growled and sat sulking as he watched them. Kagome laughed at him. "It's okay Shippou.. You'll get your gift eventually.." It didn't cheer him up. "So why did you bring me up here, anyway?" "Uh.." He looked away for a second. "Dried potato?" he offered, changing the subject. "Huh? Uh.. Sure." She shrugged and took a chip from the now open bag. Sango's eyes grew wide. "Whoah! Did the great Inuyasha just... share?! Food!?!" Shippou began to cry. He ran to Sango and grabbed onto her leg. "Sango! I'm scared!" She picked him up and held him close to her. "I know, Shippou.. I know.." Miroku looked to the taijiya, then to the hanyou. He gave a slight chuckle. "Would you look at the irony.. It's not everyday you see a kitsuneyoukai seeking comfort from a slayer and one who's dream is to become a powerful demon being overprotective of a priestess." "Huh?" The hanyou was confused. Kagome laughed. "He's does have a point there. By the way, you never did answer my question. Why'd you bring me up here?" "Hinh?!" His eyes grew wide as he completely froze. "Uh..." "Inuyasha? Daijoubu?" "Uh..." He hesitated. "I..." "Yeeeesss?" "I... just... really... wanted to spend some.. time.. with.. you?" he managed to spit out. The miko laughed in delight. "Oh, Inuyasha. You're so strange, ya know? But you can be so sweet when you want to be." She lay against his chest, and he embraced her, forgetting that the others were still watching. "Kagome.." he started, but couldn't find anything else to say. "Kagome." 'I love you, Inuyasha..' she thought, wishing she had the courage to say it aloud. 'I don't know why I ever even think of anyone else. Like Hojo.. as if that could ever happen.. or that Seto Kaiba guy..' At the thought of Kaiba, one thing he had said started resounding in her head. 'Izume.....most patient-' 'Izume...the most patient-' 'Izume.' 'Izume.' 'Izume.' Lightning. What was it about that word? Suddenly an image flew through her mind.  
  
A young boy about her brother Sota's age with snow white hair was standing near a crowd of boys near a school. At first Kagome thought they might be his friends. "Hey guys! Look!" said one of the boys cruelly. "It's Shiro Izume!" "What's up with him?" taunted another. "I heard he got struck by lightning when he was born," said the first. "But I say he's a demon from hell!" "I am not!" cried the white-haired child. "My hair color runs in my family." "Sure it does, Shiro Izume! We believe you, buddy." "Shiro Izume!" echoed two others. The boy called Shiro Izume became quite angry and ran away from the others in tears. (AN: The concept of "Shiro Izume" is taken from a fanfic called Zettai Yaburrei Nai by Aoi Kami Sarah. Not my idea and I give her full credit for the character.)  
  
Then the image faded. "Oh how terrible!" Kagome said aloud. Inuyasha was sitting there with a bewildered look. "Are you feeling okay?" "Huh? Why?" "First your all normal, then your eyes started glowing freakishly wierd, and then you for no reason yell out, 'Oh how terrible'," he explained. "What's up with you today?" "Oh! My eyes were glowing? I think I had a vision. It was so strange. I can't think of anything it could have meant, but I can't stop thinking about it either. It's wierd." He gave her a sly look. "Want me to help with that?" he asked before stealing a kiss from her. Kagome sat wide-eyed, an awkward smile on her face. "Um..." "Hey! Inuyasha!" Shippou suddenly yelled. "Huh?" The unlikely couple looked down to him from their retreat. "Inu and Kagome, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he taunted. Inuyasha became enraged. "Why I oughta- You little-! That's not-!!" Then it hit him. "Wait a minute! Dammit, he's right!!" Miroku and Sango began to laugh, and soon enough even Kagome joined in. Inuyasha tried to say something to shut them up, but his thoughts didn't seem to come out very clear. "Will you- Kagome! Guys! Stop- I- Will you just- Shippou- Stop laughing already!!!" And after a few more minutes, Kagome eventually did. "Come on guys. Unless something major happens, like if Sesshoumaru shows up or we get a tip from someone about Naraku's whereabouts, I'd really like to go home tomorrow. So let's help some people, purify some villages, find some jewel shards, and do whatever the heck else it is we do so we can enjoy the day tomorrow." "I completely agree, Lady Kagome," Sango said. "Besides, my weapon's in need of maintenence so it wouldn't be wise to go on any big long expodition. Do you sense any shards nearby?" Kagome closed her eyes to concentrate a moment. "There!" she said, looking to the northeast. "It's some way off, but between Kirara and Inuyasha it shouldn't take more than an hour or so." "How come I always have to carry you?" Inuyasha asked. "Well.. Poor Kilala-chan is strong, but she couldn't possibly hold the weight of three or four people, and she wouldn't feel comfortable flying without Sango, so unless you'd rather carry Miroku-" Before letting her finish he picked her up on his back and jumped down to where the others stood. "Where to?" he asked cheerfully. "That's what I thought. There's only one jewel shard, but we need as many as we can get, so let's head to the northeast. By the way, Shippou, here you go." She threw him the Hershey bar she had brought for him. "Yay! Chocolate!" he exclaimed. With that, Miroku, Shippou, and Sango mounted Kirara and off they went.  
  
"So, that's your proposition, is it, Kaiba?" asked an old man in a business suit. "Yes it is, Izume," Seto Kaiba answered. Seto never really ate much, and he had just finished his fried rice. He was now discussing a business transaction between Izume Enterprise and his own Kaiba Corp. "So do you except my terms?" The other man sighed. "I guess I don't really have much of a choice, now, do I? How I ended up giving in to a scrawny little kid like you is beyond me." "Little kid? I'm a legal adult, thank you. If I'm not mistaken, Izume, you weren't much older than I am when you started your own company. And in case you haven't noticed," he said standing up, "I'm not little." He wasn't going to argue with the scrawny part, though it didn't mean he couldn't whip just about anyone he knew in a fight. After all, he was 6'1" and weighed less than 150 lbs. "A bit defensive there, aren't you, Mr. Kaiba?" Izume chuckled. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just find it ironic that an almost ancient company like mine has such a young man as our toughest competitor. And one that can't even come to a meeting on time at that," he said causticly. Seto rolled his eyes as he sat back down. "I told you, I couldn't escape from all my fan girls. I actually had to give out my phone number in order to get here as early as I did, and I was only one minute late." Izume chuckled again. "Yes, yes, I know. I didn't at all mind, really. I don't get upset over a few minutes lost here and there, it's when you sit waiting for hours because a certain secratary has the only key to your office and she decides to oversleep! That gets me angry!" Seto concluded this had happened on more than one occasion. "In any case, Mr. Kaiba, I should be at your office tomorrow to sign the paperwork. Around 10:00?" he asked. "I'm busy. I promised my brother I'd take him to see a movie he's been wanting to see for months. How's 11?" Seto suggested. "You schedule your meetings around your hobbies?" he asked dissapprovingly. "Fine.. Eleven it is." Seto looked at his watch. "Ku-" He looked at the other man and caught his tongue. "Er.. Darn.. I have to be at the Game Shop in half an hour," he said. "I'd better get going." "Another meeting, I suppose?" "Uh.. Yeah.. Something like that.." "Well then, off with you. I'll pay for lunch." "But sir-" "I said go! Before I change my mind," the old man said sternly. "Um.. Yes. Thank you sir." He bowed slightly and left for the Game Shop.  
  
Twenty minutes later Seto stood outside the building owned by the Mutou's. "Well.. I guess its time for my duel," Seto said to himself. He entered the shop and walked up to the counter where Yugi's grandfather stood. "Where's Yugi?"  
  
End chapter one.  
  
Aimi: Yeah.. I know.. It's not great.. But it'll definitely get better as it goes on.  
  
Mokubah:Yeah! Especially once my brother wins this duel!  
  
Aimi:Hey, Moki! He's not gonna win the duel!  
  
Moki: How do you know?  
  
Aimi: Cause I'm the author, that's how. Of course since I haven't written it yet.. shrug I dunno.. Maybe I'll let him win. After all, my bishie should be able to do anything, right?  
  
Moki:Yay! Seto still has hope!!  
  
Aimi: Anyway, please R&R. Thankies!! . (Oh! And to answer everyone's question- Yes. Seto and Kagome are going to be a couple. Of course, you can imagine the ill effects of Seto and Inu liking the same girl, and "other" charcters aren't out of the pic- er- fic- just yet... There are definitely some wild twists on the way... Like blackmail, maybe? XD Yay!) 


End file.
